code geass: Nunnally of the revolution R2
by Fanfictiongirl29
Summary: Nunnally has regained her memories and now restarts the fight against Britannia. Things become hard when Lelouch becomes the new viceroy and restarts the SAZ, Rolo is actually out to kill her, Suzaku suspects she's regained her memory, and she's trying to stay under the radar and get Lelouch back.
1. Chapter 1

_One year later..._

In the halls of Ashford Academy a young girl no older than 15 with light brown hair, and violet eyes was walking down the halls ready to meet her little brother, Rolo Lamperouge, outside to go to Babel Towers.

"Nunnally Lamperouge," she turned around and her gym teacher, Villeta Nu, "Not again" Nunnally whined "Your not going to miss this gym class," Villeta said "Hey! Come back!" she took off and ran after Nunnally.

"Go Nunna!"

"Get lucky!"

Shouted the students as she passed them, it was a known fact that Nunnally Lamperouge would skip class to go and gamble against nobles and the class she would often skip was gym, so whenever she can Miss Villeta would try and chase her and get her to take the remedial class.

Nunnally ran into an empty room filled with chemiclas to catch her breath, "You lost when you turned this into a race," Villeta said as she entered the room "Isn't this too much?," Nunnally said "It's just remedial gym class"

"No, quit gambling and cutting class"

"But I have enough credits to graduate!," instead of waiting for an answer Nunnally turned over a chemical into another and smoke filled the room, she took off running, laughing all the way as her teacher covered her mouth "Don't worry it's not deadly!"

"Miss Lamperouge wait!"

"Hang in there Nunna!" Milly said as she tossed her a sandwich "How can you be the student council president?" Villeta asked as she stopped by the carefree girl "Sorry!"

Nunnally was running towards her brother who was waiting by the gate leaning on the motorcycle they borrowed from Rivalz "Gun it, Rolo!" she said as she hopped into the car, and it started just as Villeta jumped out of the window.

She laughed and waved at the teacher as she took off.

* * *

"Why can't they leave me alone?" Nunnally asked her brother as they sped through the Settlement.

"Their just doing it cause your skipping class" Rolo said

"That's because I know everything there is know already," Nunnally said as she tore off a piece of the sandwich "Here you must be hungry" Rolo took a bite of the bread and accidentally swerved.

"Sorry, forgot you can't stir and eat!" Nunnally said as they passed the monitor showing a execution, she turned her head away, she hated when innocent people were executed.

One year has passed since the Black Rebellion was crushed, one year since anyone has seen the leader to all that, Nemo. Britannia said that they had executed her but some believe she was still alive and they only said that to crush whatever hope the Japanese had. Those Black Knights who were still alive continue the fight, some even say that they discovered her identity, they say that they'll try to save those who were captured after the Rebellion. But whoever they were hasn't even made a move yet.

"You know I don't want you coming," Nunnally said as she got out of the car inside the parking lot "But I know that you'd just sneak in, so you can come along"

"Why do you even do this?," Rolo asked "Your not even playing for the money"

"I do this to get more experience, so I can become better"

The entered the casino and saw different Britannians playing games ranging from, Slots to poker, while some laughed at the expense of the Eleven siblings fighting against each other. Nunnally sighed at the sight, she hated when this happened, she hoped that she wouldn't be like that with Rolo one day.

Nunnally looked away and walked into another room, so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice a red-head in front of her and bumped into her, spilling all the drinks on the tray.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time "Why are you sorry?," said the girl, she was wearing a _very _revealing bunny suit "Your a Britannian and I'm an Eleven" she said as she wiped out the stain on Nunnally's uniform.

"That's why," Nunnally answered as she bent down and stopped the girl "I don't like it being this way, it's wrong. We shouldn't oppress you just cause your an Eleven"

Before the girl can answer a Britannian with dark skin and blonde hair had gripped her hair "Look here," he said "We have a fine catch of Bunnies"

The girls eye widened "I'm not for sale!" she shouted

"Wrong," answered the man "You are, the weak _never_ win. Blame your blood for not being born with power, that's what his majesty says"

Nunnally didn't know why but her blood boiled at the mention of the emperor. Her fists clenched and she gritted her teeth.

"How arrogant," Nunnally said as she stood up "What's a student doing here?," asked the man as he stood up "Get lost girl, this is the grown up world"

"If it really is then how about we solve it with you specialty? Mr. Black King"

"So you know who I am"

"Big sister no!," Rolo yelled "Let's go"

"Too late," King said as he crushed his fists.

* * *

"Checkmate" Nunnally said with a smile, as they played a crowd had gathered around them, all wanted to see just how good a student can be against the Black King.

"Impossible," King said as gasps rang out behind him "Looks like I can't show my face in public now"

"I won't tell anyone, well anyone who isn't here"

"No, the fact that you cheated"

"What?!," Nunnally shouted as she stood up "It's impossible to cheat at chess!"

"Hold her," said King "We need evidence against her"

"Hey!," Nunnally yelled as the guards pushed her to table "Your lying!"

BOOM!

Everyone looked up to see the lights flash on and off and as the building shook.

"Terrorist!" said King as the red-head took off the ears and hit him then delivered a punch in his gut.

Everyone ran as the girl kicked the guards, Nunnally was heading to the exit with Rolo in front when the girl grabbed her wrist "Hey!" she shouted as the girl pulled her. "Nunnally!" Rolo shouted just as knightmare frames came down.

Nunnally finally managed to shake the girl off her just as Rolo came and dragged her down another hall.

Kallen stood up "No," Kallen said "Wait" She couldn't let Nunnally go, though at first she was mad that she lied to her she was was still Nemo, their only hope of winning this war. A knightmare came down.

Nunnally ran down the mall part of Babel Tower, all around her people were in a panic as the remains of the Black Knights attacked. A knightmare suddenly came down in front of her, and held out its hand? What?

"It's the military!" Rolo said as Sutherlands came through the windows, they shot at the enemy and in the process hit several civilians.

Nunnally grabbed Rolo to spare him the sight of seeing bodies and ran away from the shoot out. Nunnally opened a door and walked into a construction site she closed the door just as Rolo came through.

"What's happening?," she asked as she caught her breath "What was up with that knightmare?"

"What now big sis?" Rolo asked

"We'll be fine," she walked towards him and noticed a man with a gun pointed at them "ROLO!" she pushed him out of the way just as the man shot.

She walked back several feet and didn't notice the big hole behind her until she fell as an explosion rang out through the building.

"AHH!" she grabbed onto Rolo's hand but she couldn't get a proper grip and she fell...

* * *

Nunnally scratched her head as she landed on some sort of plastic that was strong enough to break her fall.

"Rolo!," she shouted as she grabbed her phone prepared to call **NO SIGNAL** "Dammit!" she said as pocketed her phone and got up.

Nunnally ran all up the stairs as explosions, shots, and screams rang out behind her. "I have to save him!," she said as she neared a destroyed part "His the only family I got left!"

Nunnally stopped at the sight in front of her "Terrorists?," she asked herself "But why? Even Elevens were killed" She walked a few steps before bile rose in her throat and she held her stomach as she fell to the ground to stop her from vomiting.

She wasn't used to seeing this. Dead bodies all over the place, blood pooling out of their lifeless bodies, their eyes staring into nothing. She looked at a Japanese girl in a bunny suit in front of her, her lifeless hands holding onto a picture of Nemo.

These people were still counting on her, even if she hasn't been seen in a year. They held onto the hope that she would return and help them rebuild Japan.

HISS

She looked up and saw the knightmare from before, she could do nothing but watch as a green haired girl came out.

"Nunnally," said a voice, her eyes widened as the figure said her name, how did she know who she was? "I came to get you out. Don't be afraid I'm an ally, we have a contract'

"W-W-What?," she asked as she stood up "What are you talking about?"

"I'm the only one who know the _real_ you'

"What real me?" she hesitantly walked over to the girl, as she neared the girl held out her hand and suddenly she fell.

Nunnally ran to the girl and caught her before she could hit the ground, she could do nothing but stare at the girl as she slowly looked up and saw the military there. A man walked over and she tensed as he suddenly lit the flamethrower and lit the bodies.

A scream brought her out of her thoughts then a shots as they shot the woman dead.

"You served well," said a man as he came out of the knight mare "What?" she asked, this day was turning into one weird one.

"We've been keeping an eye out on you," he said as he brought out a book and she saw the Britannian flag and under it _Nunnally's activity log_ "You wake up exactly 6:15, at 7 you watch the news while eating breakfast with your little brother, Rolo, at 8 you don't attend your first class but instead go to the rooftop and read" Nunnally didn't listen as the man continued to say the things she did that morning up until she left for Babel tower, how long have they followed her? and why? did she do something wrong?

"I think of this as a bait journal" said the man as he pocketed the notebook.

"Bait? For who?"

"A trap, all to lure that green haired witch, C.C., out of hiding" Nunnally looked at the now dead girl in her arms, what was so important about her?

"What's happening?" She didn't understand a single thing, why use her? she didn't even know the girl!

"I'm a baron so watch you tongue, I'm done talking to you. Sorry girl but time to die, that way all the witness' are dead"

"What?" Why were they going to kill her? She did nothing wrong, all she did was get caught up in this mess! Rolo! What was going to happen to him? Did he make it out alive? or- Her thoughts were cut off as she felt a tight grip on her arm. She looked down to see the girl holding her, That's impossible she was! She was shot in the heart!

The girl did nothing but brought her lips to hers.

Instantly she was pulled into another dimension, _"Power? Do you want power?," _that voice! It was the girls! But she was shot! _"You already have it. You must remember the power. Now let the seal be broken!"_

Memories came back, everything, memories passed through her mind as she remembered._ "I-I remember," _Nunnally said as she saw herself in Kamine Island _"I'M NEMO!" _the memory of Kamine came back, Suzaku pointing a gun out her, she was there to try and save her blind crippled brother, Lelouch, Kallen was there too.

She stood up as C2 did. To say the guards were shocked was false, they were mesmerized. The girl they shot straight in the heart was standing!

"I, Nunnally Vi Britannia, command you," she said as she walked towards them "Kill yourselves!" She felt the familiar pain in her right eye as she removed the contacts, the guards were shocked for a moment before they relaxed as red rimmed their eyes.

"Yes, your highness!" they guards pointed the guns at each other as the baron pointed the gun to his neck. Shots and the falls of bodies brought Nunnally back to the present, just as they fell two knightmare frames came down. The Guren Mk-II and Urabe's Gekka.

"We've been waiting Mistress Nemo," said Urabe "What are your orders?"

Nunnally smirked, now that she had her memories back everything can go according to plan again. The plan to create a peaceful world!

_To be continued..._

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later Nunnally was looking at the activity log. She had given Kallen and Urabe the orders to wait till she got the layout of the building.

She was looking to see at the book to see if it had the layout.

Her mind wandered to the last memory she had of Suzaku...

_Suzaku harshly pushed Nunnally's head to the ground. In front of her was her father, Charles Zi Britannia._

_"The former 4th princess of Britannia, Nunnally Vi Britannia," said Charles "It's been a long time"_

_"How dare you!-" she tried to lift her head but Suzaku pushed her back. This man caused pain and suffering to her and Lelouch, he tossed them aside and didn't give a damn about them. He left them to survive on their on in a war zone. Her, a girl no older than eight, and her brother, blind and crippled left to survive in a war zone._

_"Your majesty," Suzaku said "I have a request. Allow me to join the knights of the round"_

_"As a reward for capturing Nemo?," her father said _

_"Suzaku!" Nunnally said in anger, how can her best friend rat her out for some stupid postion?!_

_"I told you once Nunna," Suzaku said never looking at her "I'm going to change from the inside"_

_"Even if it means selling me out!"_

_"Yes"_

_Charles smirk, this boy was great. If he wasn't an Eleven he would have done great as his personal knight "Very well," he said "I like the answer you gave my daughter. I dub thee Suzaku Kururugi knight of seven. Now cover up her right eye," Suzaku roughly lifted her head as he covered her eyes with his hand "Your really are unworthy to me called my daughter, you raised the banner of rebellion though you were a princess," he walked over until he was in front of her "There is another way to make you suffer," her eyes widened when she saw two geass marks appear in his eyes "I'll rewrite your memories, about your mother's death, about Nemo, and the very existence of Lelouch" Nunnally squirmed to try and get away from Suzaku. She had to get out! She didn't want to forget her brother! She would be fine forgetting the rest but if she forgot Lelouch then she'd rather kill herself than do that._

_"No!," she shouted as she tried to get away "Your taking away what I hold the most! Not again! First mother, now Lelouch!" she felt tears prickle in her eyes as she knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of this._

_"I, Charles Zi Britannia,"_

_"No! Please!"_

_"I give you false memories of a false life"_

_"Stop it!"_

_She felt her father go into her memories and shatter everything. Mother, Geass, Nemo, and even Lelouch._

Nunnally shook her head as she pulled herself out of the memory and as she found the layout.

"C.C," she said "Did you-"

"Don't even think it," C2 said "I wasn't the one who gave him the Geass"

"Lelouch, where is he?" She desperately wanted to see her brother again, how did he feel? She left him for a whole year. Was he still being held captive? Was he with the royal family? or-

"We tried to find him, but with the Black Knights nearly destroyed-"

"Sayoko?" The 37th successor to the Shinozaki school of martial arts was a close friend of hers, she taught Nunnally how to make origami and ultimately Lelouch. She was there for them when they moved in with the Ashford's, she was friendly and did a great job at protecting them.

"She's with Diethard in the Chinese Federation, she doesn't know who you really are or Lelouch's importance. So don't blame her"

"I wasn't going to, she's extremely loyal and wouldn't hurt us. I'll find the one who gave that _man _geass and get Lelouch back!," her eyes widened as another thing popped into her mind "I have an older brother, but not a _younger_ brother! S-So who is Rolo?"

Was Rolo part of this? Did he work for the emperor? Or was he just some kid who was another victim to geass?

"Hey!," she turned around and saw a knightmare come out and C2 hid behind the knightmare "Your a student! What are you doing here?"

"Oh thank goodness," she said as she pocketed the book and knelt beside the dead baron "W-We need to help this man, his been shot"

The pilot came down and ran towards them "Only one survived?"

"Yes," Nunnally said as she stood up "You. Give me your knightmare please"

"Sure," the guy handed her the keys as well as the Id.

A few minutes later Nunnally was in the control room and found a radio transmitting to the Black Knights.

"Nice job Q1," she said to Kallen as she destroyed a enemy "Now go to Level 21, P4 block the stairway, R5 to your left 30 degrees" she watched as each followed he directions and each time a military force collapsed.

"Viceroy Calares should make his appearance soon," Nunnally said to herself as she looked at the monitor as each military force was destroyed.

"He will," she looked to her right and saw Kallen standing there with a gun pointed at her.

"What are you doing here?," she said as she tilted her head "I sent you to Level 21"

"We're finally alone you and me"

"You abandoned me on Kamine Island, what is it?"

"Nunnally, you lied to me"

"About what? Nemo being your classmate? or about Geass?"

"Both. Did you use Geass on me? Did you twist my mind and heart to follow you?"

"No, those two are yours alone. As is your loyalty to me" she took a step forward but Kallen aimed the gun a bit higher "Don't move!"

"You chose who you want to follow," Nunnally said as she gripped the gun and Kallen moved back and let it go "I didn't do anything"

"I wanted believe, that-that I've become a slave"

"Yes"

"I believe in Nemo, not you Nunnally, just her!"

"Fine by me. Are you changing out of your clothes?"

"Don't look!," Kallen said as she covered herself "For a young girl your a perve!"

"That how you talk to Nemo?"

"That's to you Nunnally"

Her earpiece beeped "Yes?"

"Reinforcements are here" C.C. said

"There's over a thousand!"

"We can't beat them!"

The sounds of unsure Black Knights clogged her earpiece.

"Their coming from above," Kallen said as she looked at the monitor "There's zillions of them"

"Viceroy Calares must be here," Nunnally said "I'm gonna win"

She was positive that the outcome here would be like the outcome of Shinjuku.

"They sure feel certain that they'll win," Nunnally said as she got into a knightmare "The only level left is your right?"

"Yes" C2 answered

"Good, I'll try to buy you some time"

"And Diethard's set-up?"

"It's still running"

"This is B2," said a Black Knight "Single Enemy Knightmare-Ah!"

Nunnally listened hard as B2 was amazed by the enemy "It was just there! AH!"

"B2! What's happening?!," she said as she looked at the monitor in front of her, every single Black Knight was lost and yet she couldn't find out where he/she was "The enemy is deactivated the IFF? Is he on his own?"

More Black Knight's shouted as each were destroyed by this mysterious enemy, worst part was he was headed towards her!

"Nemo," Urabe said as he and Kallen stood in front of her "Get out of here! We'll be sacrificial pawns"

"No!," Nunnally shouted "Consider yourself disposable and we'll lose"

"It's a prototype," said another "It's design is based on the Lancelot"

"Okay," Nunnally said "Now's not the time to capture it, destroy it"

"Okay-What?! How'd it get here?-Ah!"

"Did the knightmare disappear?," Nunnally said, whoever this was looks as if he was faster than Suzaku when in combat "C2!," Nunnally said in panic "Are you finished with the level?"

"Why are you in such a rush?," C.C. answered "You have Kallen and Urabe"

Nunnally was brought out of her talk with C2 when the mini-Lancelot came out. Can it be Suzaku? The manuever's were out of league.

Both Kallen and Urabe immediately charged at the enemy, the enemy took out swords and before you can even blink he moved to the other side as he slashed the two and landed in front of Nunnally.

His speed was physically impossible! She was brought out as Urabe pushed her knightmare aside just as the mini-Lancelot striked at her.

"Urabe!" Kallen and Nunnally shouted.

"Nemo," Urabe said "I don't care who you are, but I know you meant it when you said we weren't disposable. Kozuki, protect Nemo!"

"Of course!" Kallen shouted as Urabed stabbed the knightmare in the shoulder.

"The four holy swords have proven our worth, Nemo give Japan hope! That's what our people need!" those were the last words Urabe said before an explosion happened.

"Urabe," Nunnally said as she stared at the smoke she look at the corner of her eye and did a double take when she saw that knightmare "It used it's teleportation!" just as she was about to shoot it Kallen blocked her "Kallen no!" "It's time for my move"

C2's voice came onto the speaker "More bad news, Just finished here"

"Yes," Nunnally said as she brought out a detonator "Urabe's sacrifice will not be in vain!" She pressed the button and immediately all the explosives set up were blasted.

The Babel tower slowly collapsed as the enemies tried to get out or at least figure out was going on. Kallen and Nunnally arrived in the safe part of the building just as the top collapsed and every helicopter was crushed. Slowly the top managed to hit the vehicle with Viceroy Calares, his mistake was sealing off every escape route and giving away his position so easily.

* * *

Inside the viceroy's palace everyone was in panic, both viceroy and sub-viceroy were there when the building collapsed. As of now no one was in charge of Area 11.

"Nobody panic," they turned around and saw Lord Guilford with the Glaston Knights behind him "As of now I'm in-charge of Area 11. This is just temporary I swear in the name of my princess! I ask for your cooperation"

Many began talking, Lord Guilford must be talking about Princess Cornelia. Though no one knew where she was or what had happened to her, as soon as the Black Rebellion had ended they had tried to find her but it was if she vanished into thin air. Some say she killed or taken hostage, others say that after Princess Euphemia's death she became a bit unbalanced and was now in a mental institution, all though some say that she went on some kind of quest to avenge Princess Euphemia and clear her name as the Massacre Princess.

"Yes my lord!" shouted everyone there, Guilford turned to the Glaston Knights "Thank you," Guilford said "I'll go there and stage an emergency rescue. Alfred contact the police, Bart stay here-" he was about to give more orders when each of them stared behind him. He turned around and gasped.

The screen was fuzzy but soon Nemo's face appeared. "I am Nemo," she said "People of Japan I returned!"

In the Chinese Federation Diethard was overjoyed, unlike the rest he knew that it was the real Nemo since she was using the omega line he had set up.

"Britannia," Nemo said "Heed my words, I am saddened by war and discrimination. That was why my resurrection was nessecary. So long as the strong oppress the weak this rebellion will grow! It starts today with the death of Viceroy Calares"

"We found the feed!," said a soldier "It's coming from the Chinese Federation"

How was that possible? Did they make Babel tower their escape route? Were they still inside as it collapsed? Were the Chinese Federation in on this?

"This is her," Guilford said "The real Nemo!" he knew now that that was the real Nemo, only the real Nemo would be clever enough to do this.

"I shall fight," Nemo said "Against those who abuse their power. That's why I now declare the United States of Japan! This room shall be the first domain of the USJ! The only requirement for citizenship will be to do what is just!"

* * *

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

So I'll try to write it like the series as best as I can! This is a mix of episode 3 and 4 with a bit of cuts.

I do not own Code Geass!

* * *

Nunnally had gotten back from Babel Tower and left C2 with a recording of her speech while she did the whole act on live television in the Chinese Federation. She went back in order to hide the fact that she had her memories return and throw off whoever was watching her, and she knew someone was.

She was now trying to keep up with Milly's direction on cooking.

They were in the kitchen preparing some kind of festival since she and Rolo had survived Babel Tower. Milly was like that, throwing parties for some ridiculous reason, she now remembered her throwing on for a cat and everyone had to dress like one. Nunnally had asked Milly to ask the others for help but according to Milly only she can help since Rivalz had no taste and Shirley was such a klutz that she somehow managed to break a three bags of flour.

Her suspicions were confirmed that any memory they had of Lelouch was erased. Her big brother's existence replaced by a phony, Milly didn't remember her crazy schemes she involved him in, Rivalz didn't remember his best friend, and Shirley didn't remember her crush. She had tried to look in the yearbooks but everything involving him was gone, how had her father managed that?

Nunnally was now checking the albums to see if there was any pictures of Lelouch. Sadly all the pictures of Lelouch were gone, she knew that there were some but the places they were in were gone, every picture involved her, the student council, or Rolo.

"Whatcha doin?," she looked back and saw Rolo walk in "Why you looking at the albums?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Just reminiscing" Nunnally said, she was still cautious around him since she didn't know why he was even here. Nunnally didn't know why he was here and she didn't want to hurt him.

"That's the broken heart day," he said as he pointed to a picture of crying boys surrounding Milliy as she awarded Rivalz a huge trophy decorated with broken hearts "Even though Milly broke a lot hearts Rivalz still won"

"Yeah, Rivalz will do _anything _to get Milly's attention" Nunnally looked out the corner of her eye and saw Rolo was holding his phone and a heart shaped locket with gold and white designs attached to it.

She had gotten that as a gift from Lelouch on her birthday, the last birthday they had spent together, and she loved it so much that she didn't want to lose it so she kept it in her jewelry box. Nunnally searched her memories on how he had gotten it and remembered her trying to find Rolo a birthday present and stumbling upon it in her jewelry box. She had given it to Rolo on December five, her memories were altered so that whoever her sibling was would have the same birthday as Lelouch. Subconsciously her hands clenched under the table, that locket was now the only thing she had left of Lelouch and it was in some strangers hand.

"You alright?," she unclenched her fist and looked at Rolo who was looking at her worriedly "You seem tense"

"Nothing," Nunnally faked a smile as she lied "Just thinking that the locket I gave you is too girly. Why don't you give it back to me and I'll get you something you want?" She held out her hand and tilted her head to give herself an innocent look. She _really _wanted that locket back, that was the last thing she had left of her brother.

"No!," Rolo practically yelled as he held the phone to his chest and Nunnally was so taken that she was startled "Y-You gave it to me. Don't take it back!"

"Okay, I won't"

Nunnally looked at the boy strangely. If he indeed was sent here by her father then he apparently had begun to actually care for her. She'd have to find a way to figure out who he _really_ is and if he knows something about where Lelouch was.

* * *

Rolo made his way down to the secret meeting under the school.

They were going to discuss if Nunnally had indeed regained her memories of Nemo, Geass, her life as a princess, and Lelouch.

At first Rolo had just accepted this mission to make sure that she wouldn't do anymore damage but over time he found himself actually liking the others to the point that he felt bad lying to them.

Rolo entered the meeting room with Villetta and a bunch of guards discussing the matter, the screen behind them showed various parts of the school that helped them monitor Nunnally's movement's.

Rolo sat down on a couch and looked at the locket, had Nunnally really regained her memories? ever since she gave him the locket she had _never _asked for it back, Nunnally knew how much Rolo loved it. He could somewhat understand how Nunnally must feel if she truly has regained her memories. Nunnally had lost her mother, crippling and blinding her brother, then being sent to Japan, then being announced dead, and now she was separated from Lelouch.

Lelouch of course still had his memories intact, it was impossible to use Geass on him since his eyes were shut tight so they told him that Nunnally had gone missing during the Black Rebellion. They wouldn't tell Rolo where he was, Rolo suspected he was in Ares Villa and the emperor was going to keep it that way so that he could use Lelouch against Nunnally.

"It may be Nunnally," Villeta said "But just to make sure we have to follow her around"

"That's already been taken care of," Rolo said and everyone looked at him "We have cameras everywhere. Plus if she has regained her memories we know what to do." Deep down Rolo was terrified at the idea of killing Nunnally but the order was from the emperor and _no one_ disobeyed him.

* * *

Nunnally walked around school trying to clear her mind. She couldn't stop thinking of where Lelouch may be.

_'If I do find him and reveal that I have my memories, what would father do?' _Nunnally thought to herself as she stopped in the council room and sat on a couch _'Knowing him he would most likely erase my memories again, or use Lelouch to get me to obey him. Father was never afraid of using his children as pawns for his own gain.' _

"Nunnally," Nunnally looked up and saw Shirley come in dressed in civilian "I've been looking for you."

"What is it Shirley?" Nunnally asked, _'How had father managed to use his Geass on the entire school!?' _

"Well, Miss Villeta's birthday is coming soon and the swim club wanted to get her a gift. They wanted me to get it since I always get her mad."

"Okay, what do you need me for?"

"I'm not great at getting gifts and I was hoping you can help me."

"No problem. When do we leave?"

"Now, the girls want to see it as soon as possible so if they think Miss won't like it we can change it."

"Oh sure, let me just change."

"Okay." As Nunnally stood up to go to the had ended up living in the same place with Lelouch which just made it all the more painful cause now that her memory was back she could remember all the memories they had made from the moment they lived in Ashford to that horrible memory of her losing Lelouch to a stranger.

As she and Shirley left they failed to notice Rolo outside by the windows having heard their conversation.

* * *

"You think Miss Villeta will like this?" Shirley asked as she showed Nunnally a dress. They were currently in a department store looking for clothes Miss Villeta might like. So far they had picked none.

"I don't know," Nunnally said as she held the dress in her hands "It doesn't look like something Miss would wear." Shirley looked through the racks before Nunnally heard her gasp. "What's wrong Shirley?" she asked as she walked over to her.

"Don't look!" Shirley said as she grabbed Nunnally's arm and turned her to the other rack, she leaned in beside Nunnally's ear and whispered as she pretended to look through the clothes "I saw Rolo hiding behind the bench."

"Rolo?" Nunnally said "What's he doing here?"

"Maybe his being the overprotective younger brother."

_'I doubt it,' _Nunnally thought _'Probably spying on me.' _

"Hey Shirley," Nunnally said as she grabbed Shirley's arm and exited the shop "I have an idea. Why don't we go to that shop over there?" Nunnally pointed to a tiny shop across from them. "Why?" asked Shirley as Nunnally moved her towards the shop.

"Cause I have a plan to scare Rolo," Nunnally said as she smirked as they entered the shop and she grabbed some random clothes and walked over to the changing room "Wait out here," Nunnally said "It'll look like I'm in here when I'm gonna sneak out and scare him."

"But how are you going to sneak out?" asked Shirley as Nunnally began to close the curtains.

"Leave that to me." Nunnally smirked at her before she closed the curtains.

As soon as Nunnally closed the curtains she dropped the clothes and her bag and looked at the air vent as she began to undress.

_'If I'm correct,'_ Nunnally thought as she got her other top from her bag _'Then they have guards following me in every store. But they'll probably won't have in this shop since it's too small for them to survey.'_

Nunnally changed her skirt to leggings and grabbed a cap and a phone she bought earlier from the store. She had thought of this plan after Guilford had presented her with the choice of revealing herself or letting those Black Knights who were captured be killed. She proceeded to take out the contact lens CC had given her to hide her geass and put on some sunglasses to hide it.

Nunnally landed down in a darkened hallway from the top of the air vents. She looked around and saw Rolo still looking through the store and at Shirley. She really hoped that Rolo was just being protective of her, she didn't want to hurt him.

Nunnally walked out of the hallway and turned left as soon as she was a few feet away from Rolo, Shirley, and the store she pulled out the detonator and pressed the button. As soon as she did alarms were sounded and people began panicking. "You!" Nunnally didn't turn around as she heard someone yell at her "Stop!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her around, she took off her glasses as soon as she was face to face with a man.

* * *

Rolo jumped out from behind the bench as soon as the alarm rang. He ran towards the store Nunnally and Shirley entered.

"Rolo, what-" Shirley asked as she exited the store and Rolo ran past her. Rolo ignored her as he ran towards the stall he saw Nunnally enter.

"Big sis-" Rolo was cut off as soon as he ripped the curtains open and was greeted with the sight of an empty changing room.

Rolo ran all the way towards the school and to the secret basement. "Where's Nun-" Rolo stared at the empty room before him. _'Where are they?'_ he thought as he looked around, no one was here, he thought they were here monitoring Nunnally.

He froze as he heard a gun click, he turned around and saw Nunnally pointing a gun at him "It seems they've all gone." she said.

"I see," Rolo said "You have regained your memories."

"Yes, and I knew you were following me to get to C2. You would to anything to get her, even with false information. That's why I geassed the man following me, by now he probably has already told your informers the false information. As for," Nunnally took off her contact lens "You'll be pawn, I'll use to find Lelouch, my _real _brother." Just as she was about to use her geass, her eyes widened when she saw both Rolo and the gun were nowhere in front of her.

She looked to her right just as she heard the click of the gun, "Geass," she said as she Rolo behind her with a blank expression "You can stop time?"

"Nunnally," Rolo said "I don't have to answer to you. My orders were clear, if you have regained your memories of Nemo, Geass, your lif princess, and of Lelouch then you have to die."

"Rolo, you haven't stopped time."

"What do you mean?"

"You only changed my sense of time."

"Understanding my power isn't going to help you."

"No. But you kill me you won't get the things you want."

"The things I want?"

"Yes, where C.C. is, isn't that the reason why you're even using me as bait? Let me go and I can show where she is."

"You'd tell us just like?"

"My survival comes first," _'And Lelouch's of course'_ Nunnally thought to herself.

"What about the other thing?"

"Your own life."

"Like I care about."

"What about after you kill me? What happens to you? You want C2, fine. Tomorrow I'll bring her to you. After that you can live your own life."

"How do I know you won't lie to me?"

"I won't, not to you anyway."

* * *

That night Guilford was waiting in a room that was facing the Black Knights. The Glaston Knights behind him.

"You think Nemo will come?" asked one.

"If she doesn't will still be ahead of her," Guilford said "If this is a fake Nemo and she doesn't pull off a miracle tomorrow then she'll never get the Elevens support."

"You thought it out that far?"

"Yes. I hope she shows hope or pray she does," he turned towards a picture of Princess Cornelia "I hope she does for her highness' sake."

* * *

"Why'd you recognize the USJ?" asked Li Xingke as he stood in front of one of the High Eunuchs, Gao Hai, "Without confirmation from the forbidden city? You may be a High Eunuch but that is unforgivable. What are you planning on using Nemo for?"

"I don't want to use her. She _must _be pleased."

"What about the Empress? How does she feel about this?"

"What does it matter? That little wench isn't important right now."

"Traitor!" Li Xingke then brought out a dagger and threw at Gao Hai's throat, he fell down with blood pouring from his throat "The Crimson Dynasty is dead."

* * *

The next day everyone, Britannian or Japanese, was watching the execution of the Black Knights. Outside a few Japanese were waiting and praying the Nemo come and perform a miracle.

"Elevens," Guilford called out "Nemo has not appeared. What you saw the other day was false. I challenged her and she did not come. Soldiers, take aim."

Every knightmare aimed at the Black Knights.

"Your wrong," shouted a femine voice "You were mistaken Lord Guilford."

Everybody looked around for the source of the voice.

"Nemo," Guilford looked behind him and saw her standing atop a knightmare "You snuck behind me."

"Those are not terrorist. They are knights of justice, soldiers of the USJ."

"You want them to be recognized as prisoners of war?"

"Come out Lord Guilford," Nemo said as her knightmare moved forward, pass the gates and onto the execution grounds "Let's talk about the good old days."

"I'd rather not," Guilford said as Nemo stopped in front of him "Let's discuss in the safety of our knightmares."

"Fine," Nemo answered as she got inside her knightmare "But I need to set some rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes, we settle this one-on-one."

"Very well, no one should interfere."

"Good, we each get one weapon."

"Well then, I choose this." He pointed a spear at Nemo.

"For me I will have to borrow that shield," Nemo pointed at a shield the police knightmare was holding in case a riot broke out.

"A shield?"

"Yes, it will do."

"In the name of Princess Cornelia, I choose justice!" Guilford charged towards Nemo as fast as he can.

"If that's your choice mine will be to commit evil to destroy the greater evil."

Just as Guilford was near the floor began to fall away, Citizens fled from the scene and ran for their lives while news choppers filmed the whole thing.

"This strategy," Rolo said from inside the Vincent as it began to tilt "It's the same as the Black Rebellion!"

The military tanks hit each other or a knightmare as the floor tilted even more.

"Kallen," Nemo said "Take command."

In the gates of the Chinese Federation Kallen activated her knightmare as soon as Nemo gave the order.

"Okay," She answered back "Remember rescuing Ohgi and the others have the top priority." She charged at the falling ground with a couple of knightmares behind her.

Guilford stabbed onto the ground as knightmares fell and were all crushed by each other. He looked up to see Nemo's knightmare use the shield as the a skateboard and jumped over him.

"One on one," Bart shouted as he shoot at Nemo shield "Yeah right." He looked in front of him just in time to see the G1 slide towards him.

"No Bart!" Guilford shouted as Bart's knightmare was crushed by the G1.

"Black knights!" Nemo shouted as she landed safely on the ground "The Britannian's around me have fallen. Destroy the remaining and save your comrades."

Black knights used the smoke from the destruction to save their fellow Japanese. The remaining Britannian forces immediately tried to stop the knightmares protecting those on the ground.

Kallen charged towards a Glaston Knight just as he stabbed a knightmare. "Get off," Kallen shouted "Your on Japan soil!"

"Japan?" Alfred said as he turned and saw the Guren Mk-II come towards him "There is no Japan."

"That's why I hate Britannia!" Kallen said as she dodged his attack of missiles at her and stopped his spear.

"Goodbye Pilot Ace." Alfred said as he shot missiles at her. He was shocked that as her hand came out the missiles were destroyed "What? You stopped them? At this close range!?"

"This," Kallen said as she crushed the head "Is a radiant wave surger. I won when you came close. Goodbye!" She blasted the wave surger at him. She stepped back as the knightmare seemed to heat for a moment and ran just at it exploded.

"No!" Alfred's brother tried to shoot at the Guren only to be stopped by another knightmare "Don't shoot! We're on Chinese Federation territory. There are cameras filming live!"

"The Vincent has charged!" shouted an officer.

Nunnally turned around to see the mini-Lancelot come straight at her. Destroying Black Knights as he did so.

_'Your running,'_ Rolo thought to himself as he chased Nunnally's knightmare _'You lied. There goes that promise of C2.'_

_'Not now!'_ Nunnally thought to herself just as Rolo shot at her, removing an arm _'I can't get caught, I can't die here!'_

Rolo looked to his right just as he heard someone shot. He froze for a second as he saw a missile come towards him. _'No, it's a physical object. I-I-I can't stop it. It's gonna hit me. Am I going to die?' _Nunnally moved Rolo out of the way just as the missile hit the other arms of the knightmare.

"You saved me," Rolo said as he stared at the fallen knightmare "Why?"

"Because," Nunnally answered "Your my little brother. I know the memories were fake but the time wasn't. The time I spent with you was real."

"So everything up until now wasn't a lie?"

"Yes, your my little brother."

"You know," he looked at the heart shaped locket attached to his phone "Up until that day I never had a birthday. What about you saying your life was more important?"

"I promised you a new life, a new future. One with me."

"Nemo," Guilford said "This debacle will end now. With this one blow!" Guilford threw his spear at Nemo who was still on the ground.

Rolo caught the weapon in the Vincent's hand. Just as it was a few feet away from Nunnally.

"Sir Kibble!" Guilford shouted "What is the meaning of this!?" Rolo forgot he was suppose to be an officer from Britannia.

"I-I" Rolo stuttered.

"Are you working for Nemo?"

Rolo was stuck for a moment. What should he do? He blew his cover.

RIIING

Rolo let go of the controls, forgetting about Guildford, and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Rolo," it was Nunnally! "We have trouble. It's Miss Villeta. I'll change to conference."

"W-Wai-"

"Rolo," Villeta said "Where are you?"

"Miss Villeta," Nunnally said inside the knightmare "Can't a guy go to the bathroom in peace? Why you calling?"

"Chinese Federation."

"Oh yeah, it's a mess down there."

_'Oh no,'_ Rolo thought _'If the OSI finds out I'll be kicked out.' _

"Okay," Nunnally said "I'll keep Rolo safe. That place isn't for a young boy."

* * *

"Ohgi!" Kallen yelled as she ran towards Ohgi and hugged him. Everyone was reuniting with those who were set free.

"Kallen," Ohgi said as he hugged her back "Thank you. From all of us."

"Thank goodness."

"Whose in that knightmare?" Tamamki asked as Kallen wiped her tears. They all stared at the Vincent helping Nemo up.

"I don't know," Kallen said "It belonged to Britannia, but I don't think the pilot is a knight or an officer."

"Nemo was protected," C2 said as she faced Kallen "Whoever the pilot is, it isn't an enemy."

"C2," Rolo said as he stared wide-eyed at the green haired girl in front of him "She's right there."

"You never belonged to the OSI or Britannia," Nunnally said "You belong with me." Nunnally smirked her plan was going according to how she wanted.

She had geassed the right guy and now Rolo had fallen right into her hand.

_'Trying to take Lelouch's place,'_ Nunnally thought _'That won't work. I'll use you to find Lelouch, you'll be the key to finding my _real _brother you __phony'_


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened to that knightmare?" Kallen asked, she, C2, and Nunnally were in a room, Nunnally was sitting behind a desk and behind her was a monitor that showed all the prisoners celebrating their freedom, the men were so happy that they took off their prisoner uniform "The one that saved Nemo."

"It escaped," C2 said "It used a route Xingke gave us."

"Xingke?" Nunnally asked. All Nunnally knew about him was that he was some sort of general who was extremely loyal to the empress that he killed a High Eunuch after he insulted her.

"The man from the Chinese Federation, the one I told you about." Kallen said.

"I'll have to remember that route just in case."

"The pilot, was it the same one in Babel Tower?"

"Whoever he is doesn't matter. What happened to Urabe too. The pilot is someone fighting with us." Nunnally said as she put back her contact lens.

"You didn't use your geass?" C2 asked.

"Didn't need to. Now about the-"

"Hold on," Kallen said as they looked at her "Your keeping the pilot's identity a secret?"

"Yes, I like to keep some secrets."

"That coming from Nemo or Nunnally Lamperouge?" Kallen said as she stood up.

"Among the group," C2 said as she stood up alongside Kallen "Kallen and I are the only ones who knows."

"Nunnally, do you want me to still be the captain of yours or rather Nemo's personal squad?"

"Why yes."

"Okay then," Kallen grabbed her jacket and turned around "I'll take that as a roger and out." She walked towards the door. As soon as she was out Nunnally and C.C. looked at each other "We'll talk about Geass some other time. There are more important things to discuss." C.C. said.

"Okay," Nunnally said as put the mask back on "I understand."

* * *

"Urabe died well?" Tohdoh asked as Kallen told him about Urabe's passing. "Yeah." Kallen said, she and Urabe had gotten pretty close in the past year.

All around them the freed Black Knights were rejoicing and putting on the uniforms that had been prepared for them. They were amazed at how fast things were done. People were putting it back on cheerfully, some were catching up with old friends and some were told devasting news about the deaths that had happened at Babel Tower.

"It's Nemo!" Someone shouted. They all looked to the front of the doors and saw that Nemo had stepped out and was facing them all. Everyone became quiet as they stared at her.

"Hold on," Chiba said as she made her way to Nemo "We thank you for saving us but it was your fault we were captured in the first place. If you hadn't abandoned us during the Black Rebellion it never would have happened."

"We deserve an explanation." Ohgi shouted.

"Everything was to win against Britannia," Nemo said. "Go on." Tamaki said.

"That's all." Gasps rang out and outrages were heard at the answer. They needed to know why she had abandoned them. "Nothing else?" Asahina said "No apologies?" People began to shout for more answers.

"Stop," Tohdoh said as he made his way towards Nemo "Nemo, your actions were done to give us a chance right?"

"That's what I do," Nemo answered as Tohdoh walked up the steps and beside her "I get results."

"I understand," More outrages were made his answer. "Plans must be kept hidden at times. No one is more capable of being our leader than Nemo."

"He's right," Ohgi said as he ran to stand beside Nemo "We should trust her. Only Nemo can pull off what happened today. The Chinese Federation isn't strong enough, the EU keeps on losing to Prince Schneziel. We're the only hope out of all the Areas Britannia has conquered that still has a chance of winning!"

"He's right!" Tamaki yelled "Nemo, Nemo, Nemo." people began chanting while C2 hid behind the doors.

* * *

"Hello everyone, I'm Suzaku Kururugi, and I'll be going back to Ashford." Nunnally stared at Suzaku, she had been moved up a grade since when she was under her father geass she balanced school and gambling and her grades had excelled that she was no longer at a middle school grade level. Since she wasn't in Middle School anymore Milly voted her as Vice President, which was hard for her since Lelouch was the Vice President before.

Whispers began instantly again as they stared at Suzaku.

"The White Death is coming here?"

"Isn't he the one who captured Nemo?"

"The Knight of Seven."

"But he's an Eleven."

"Still his under the Emperor's-"

"Okay that's enough everyone," Villeta said and everyone was quiet again "Sir Kururugi has been reassigned here in Area 11, that's why he's going back to school. Take the desk beside Nunnally."

"Yes mam." Nunnally unclenched her fist, she didn't even she had, as Suzaku walked towards her. _'Suzaku,'_ Nunnally thought to herself as Suzaku walked towards her _'You were my first real friend here in Japan. But war tore us apart, specifically the Second Pacific War. The one where Japan lost to Britannia and was renamed. I was abandoned by the homeland and forced into hiding. I then became Nemo, we fought and hid who we were from each other. You were the one who brought me to my father and he erased the things I hold most dear to me. Lelouch, Nemo, and that I was a princess.' _

Nunnally put on a fake smile and tilted her head to give her the look of innocence as Suzaku stopped in front of her "Welcome back." she said.

"Nunnally," Suzaku said "I thought you were in middle school."

"I skipped a few grades."

"Suzaku!" Shirley said as she ran up to him "It feels like forever."

"You've made a big change haven't you?" Rivalz said as he swung his arm around Suzaku.

"Suzaku's here?" Milly said as she entered the classroom and looked around for him "Where is he?"

"Prez," Nunnally said "Class is going on."

"What is up Nunna?" Milly said "I mean-" Milly rambled on but all Nunnally had to do to look like she was listening was to put on a fake smile.

Later during lunch everyone ate together and caught up.

"So they all moved back to the homeland?" Suzaku asked. Half the school and the teachers had moved back after the Black Rebellion claiming they were shaken up by the whole ordeal. Nina had gone and joined up with Llyod on some kind of research team.

"Yup," Nunnally said. "It's only us that stayed behind. That's why we're the only ones who know you went to school here. Right Rolo?"

"Y-Yeah." Nunnally looked at him. Ever since the whole ordeal with the Black knights he's been very jumpy.

"That explains why I don't recognize anyone."

"Hey," Rivalz said "You captured Nemo right? Did you see her face?"

"U-Um," Suzaku said.

"Can't share it?" Nunnally said. Deep down she was happy that Suzaku couldn't share it.

"No, Military secret. Sor- Ah!" Suzau looked down to see Arthur biting him. Again. "ARTHUR!" Shirley said as she stood up with Rivalz and Milly in shock "You brought him?"

"Well Suzaku," Nunnally said as she drank her tea "You have a thing for cats."

* * *

"All in all the subject has shown no sign of her memory returning." Villeta said as she reported what they had gathered so far to Suzaku and Rolo right beside her.

"I feel we should investigate more." Suzaku said.

"You saying you don't trust us?" Rolo said.

"No, but there's the matter about C2. You just have to keep playing her little brother like you have for the past year."

"Ok, my Lord."

"It seems the student council has decided to throw you a welcome back party," Villeta said "Confirm once and for all if she has indeed regained her memories.

"Okay." Deep down Suzaku felt a twinge of guilt. He didn't like doing this to Nunnally, she was his friend, but she had killed thousands in cold blood. The sweet innocent little girl was replaced by a cold hearted murderer. He didn't think about the impact of her losing her memories would have on Lelouch, he had found him safe and sound in Ares Villa. Still shaken up a bit by the whole ordeal and the fact that they had told him that Nunnally was dead. Lelouch of course refused to believe and had asked Suzaku to look for her in Area 11. Suzaku had agreed partly because he knew Lelouch needed some closure. His mother had been killed leaving him blind and crippled, and his sister was announced dead. Suzaku wanted Lelouch's mind about his family to finally be at ease.

* * *

Rolo was standing a few feet away from Nunnally as she used her geass on a teacher to excuse them from all the infractions they had done.

"The only member is Miss Villeta right?" Nunnally asked as she put back her contact lens.

"Yes," Rolo said "But Suzaku Kururugi is back. Should I get rid of him?"

"No, it could draw attention. One more thing. Stop speaking so formally, we're siblings. Siblings don't talk like that to each other. Don't worry I'll continue with my plan. Japan's independence starts with Ashford Academy."

* * *

"Sloppy," Gino said "Area 11 was so easy to break into." He stopped in front of a bunch of knightmare's, he recognized them as the remaining members of the Glaston Knights. He came here to see Suzaku, he easily befriended Suzaku as soon as the Emperor announced him as the new knight of seven. Some were still cautious around Suzaku since his father was Japan's last prime minister and they think he's still loyal to Japan and will betray them to the rebels or worse, the Black Knights.

"I don't who you are," said one "But it ends now."

"Sad, that armor shows you care more about a building. Oh well."

He transformed his knightmare into the full state and the knights didn't look surprise "I see, the knightmare is Tristan so that means your Lord Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three. Right?"

"Correct," he said "I'm putting you to the test. Try to stop me."

"We accept, this is an insult and it will not go unnoticed."

"Give me your all."

"Very well." he charged at Gino. Who dodged it and was attacked by another.

"Stop it," Suzaku said as Gino stopped them "Enough. The winner has been decided." he walked towards them with a straight face. "Sir Kururgi," said Claudio "Knight of Seven is it final?"

"Yes."

"Suzaku," Gino said as he came out of the hatch. Out of all the knights of the round Gino was the one who opened up to him and didn't care that an Eleven was knighted as one of the best.

"Gino," Suzaku said as he stopped in front of him with Arthur behind him "I thought I asked you to bring the Lancelot?"

"Yeah but Earl's coming with it next week. What's with the get-up?"

"It's my school uniform."

"How nice." Gino hugged Suzaku from behind, the boy reminded him of Rivalz a bit.

"Gino, you come from a great family why can't you stop acting so childish?"

"Is it over?" they looked up to see the Mordred land beside.

"Anya's here?" Anya was perhaps the most quiet and reclusive girl Suzaku has ever met, she was the youngest and had yet to tell how she got in. She kept a video diary since she had frequent memory loss and would record everything.

"Is it over?" Anya repeated in the same tone.

"Yeah," Gino said "Suzaku made me end it." Anya sighed, she was looking forward to a good fight.

_'Nunnally,' _Suzaku thought as he stared at the knightmares _'At the party everything will be clear. I'll see if you have your memories back.'_

* * *

"Sorry for the delay guys! but I now announce that the welcome party for Suzaku begins!" Milly said. She was in the control booth in a fancy costume with the rest of the student council behind her. She turned to Suzaku who had a ribbon pinned on his school uniform "Give the word Suzaku, your the guest of honor after all."

"I can't refuse can I?" Suzaku asked. He missed how silly Milly's little festivals were.

"Nope!" Milly said as she smiled at him.

"Just do it," Nunnally said "She may be the student council president but she sets the rules around here."

"Alright," Suzaku said as he grasped the mic and put it to his lips "MEOW!"

Nunnally felt a tiny pang go through her heart. Lelouch was the one who used to that during festivals. He had done when Arthur had gotten her mask, which had ended up as a cat chase and Lelouch said that as a clue to be given to those who were chasing Arthur. He was forced to do it again during the school Independence Festival.

* * *

"Alright," Nunnally said as she passed a wall. The wall was marked in plus signs and she distinctly remembered using her geass on a girl to see how long it lasted. "Go through Cell F in Kyushu and Contact Diethard. Yeah, have her come here and- What?!" She broke off the phone as she saw C2 walking the grounds in an Ashford uniform and get a flyer from Rivalz "She must be here for the pizza," She said to herself as she raced down the stairs, grabbing a paper bag with holes as she did "That little obsession of hers is gonna get us caught."

By the time she got to C2 she was out of breath, she never was a great runner. "What are you doing here?" Nunnally asked as she tried to get her breathing back.

"I'm here for the pizza of course." C2 answered in the same bored tone.

"Why are you so obsessed with that stuff?" She asked as she put the bag over her head "Come on."

"Acting like a devil now are we?" C.C. asked as Nunnally dragged her away.

"Shut up, don't you understand the situation we're in?"

"You father has ordered someone to capture me and is using you as bait." C.C. said as they walked through the gardens.

"Yes. It's more dangerous since Suzaku is here, as well as one other person I can't use my geass on." Villeta Nu, Nunnally remembered that she was one of the first people she used geass on after getting it in Shinjuku.

* * *

"They've confirmed that the Guren Mk-II is there," Suzaku said from a top the vehicle he was sitting on as he checked on the pizza. He was talking with Milly, who was playing with Arthur "Is Kallen there as well?"

"It's hard to judge," Milly said "They call themselves knights for justice but-" She didn't want to talk about it, finding out the Kallen was part of the Black Knights was hard since they were all good friends with her.

"Nina's well, She presented a thesis at the Science Academy." Ever since the Black Rebellion where Nina went a bit unstable and threatened to blow up the Settlement she was asked to help them make some weapons after she had gone through some therapy sessions of course.

"Really? Is she gonna perfect the Ganymede?"

"No clue. Unlike Llyod and Cecile her specialty is-" Suzaku broke off, Llyod and Milly were engaged and he didn't know what was happening between the two.

"Did Earl Ashplund mention me?" Milly asked as she put down the riding crop she was using to play with Arthur, who went back to being sad when she stopped.

"No."

"I think his overwhlemed, the wedding was postponed cause I had to repeat school."

"The thing about Llyod," Suzaku said as he turned to Milly pointing his pen "There are many things wrong with him as a human being so-" he was cut off as Arthur jumped and grabbed the pen right out of his pen. "Arthur!" Suzaku yelled as he jumped down "Give it back, it was Euphie's!" He raced after the cat.

"Suzaku," Milly said as she stood up and chased after him "You can't leave! Your the guest of honor!"

* * *

"So the one who gave Father geass, could be the same one who told Suzaku?" Nunnally asked. She and C.C. were behind the clubhouse where the tomatoes were.

"Yes," C2 said "But don't delve into it any further."

"I'm already involved." _'This person could be the one who kidnapped Lelouch from Ashford.' _Nunnally thought.

"V2 is his name."

"V2?" what is with the singe letter followed by a two!? "Did he give Suzaku geass?"

"No, it doesn't look like he did. Anyway about-" "NUNNA!" "Yes?" Nunnally said as she walked up infront of C.C. and pushed her into the tomatoes and closed the top. _'Sorry.' _

"There you are." Shirley said as she walked up the stairs.

"What do you need?" Nunnally asked with a smile.

"I need some help, are you alone?"

"Yes, why?"

"I swore I could've heard you talking to someone.."

"No, it's just me up here."

"Oh well then, could you-AHH!" Shirley screamed as she saw Nunnally's head up the head of a mascot, what the?

"Sorry," Nunnally said as she glared at Kallen "Couldn't hear you. What?" she whispered the last part to Kallen.

"Don't worry," Kallen whispered "I came to take the little witch back.

"She's in the tomatoes. Take the whole thing. Then have Ohgi and Tohdoh command-Ahh!" Nunnally screamed as she felt Shirley's arm's around her body and pull her out of the mascot. "AHHH!" Nunnally screamed as she fell off the platform and landed on the ground. _'This is not my day.' _Nunnally thought to herself and she massaged her head.

"What's the big idea?" Shirley yelled at the mascot "Who's being rude?"

_'Dammit!' _Kallen thought as she backed away from Shirley.

"Answer me!" Shirley yelled as she grabbed the mascot just as it began to run away "Come one, show me who you are!"

"Nunnally!" Nunnally turned to see Milly and Suzaku come out from the corner just as she stood up "Have you seen Arthur?" Suzaku said "He's stolen something important from me."

"Can't say I-" Everyone stared at the tomato container as it began to make sounds "Oh no," Suzaku said as he ran up to it "Is he in there?"

"Of course not," Nunnally said as she cursed C.C. and her wonderful timing "Tomatoes and cats never mix."

_'No!'_ Nunnally screamed mentally as the container was lifted in the air and onto the back of a knightmare.

"You start with this right?" said the pilot.

"No," Suzaku said as he recognized the voice "Gino?! Is that you?"

"Yup," answered Gino "This commoner school is so much fun!" Gino then took off with the tomatoes on his back.

"Hey!" Nunnally yelled as she ran after Gino. If they open it and find C2 they could both be in trouble. "Nunnally!" Suzaku and Milly yelled as they ran after her along with Kallen in the mascot suit and Shirley ran after Kallen.

Nunnally was already out of breath by the time the knightmare was near the platform Suzaku having obviously passed her and everyone, Kallen was behind Suzaku, Shirley was still chasing Kallen, determined to figure out the identity of the mascot, and Milly running past her shouting "Release the hounds!" _'I really shouldn't have skipped all those gym classes.'_ Nunnally thought as she ran after all of them.

"And there he is!" Rivalz yelled as the knightmare neared them with Arthur somehow in front of it "The knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi, with the tomatoes supplied by Andres-Grown tomatoes! Come on over Suzaku." Suzaku ran to the side surprising many as he grabbed Arthur and rolled away from the knightmare "What?" Rivalz said as he saw Suzaku on the grass with Arthur.

"There's another pilot in here!" Gino said as he stopped in front of the platform so fast that Rivalz ran to the other side.

"Team leader 1," Nunnally said as she stopped in the balcony over looking the whole ceremony "Look up please." she said as she removed her contact lens.

"Yes Vice President?" said Team Leader 1 as he looked up at her.

"Employ system pattern rouge."

"Okay." he looked at the tablet he was holding and pressed the button that released the smoke.

Smoke filled the school just as C2 landed on the pizza covered in tomatoes, Nunnally let out a sigh of relief as she saw Kallen manage to get Shirley off of her.

* * *

"That's it?" Villeta said as Rolo pointed a gun at her "You've joined the Black Knights?"

"Miss Villeta Nu," Nunnally said as she entered the room "You were awarded the rank of baron for discovering who Nemo truly is, but not everyone knows is that you used to be connected to the Black knights." After the whole tomatoes incident Kallen said that she bumped into someone and the mascot head fell off. Nunnally was shocked when Kallen said that she saw Villeta and Ohgi together in last years festival.

"That's a lie." Villeta said.

"Kaname Ohgi," Villeta seemed surprised at the name "You would have to relinquish the title you have worked so hard for if word ever got out that you were with him."

* * *

Nunnally hanged up the phone with Xingke after he got C.C. and Kallen out of the school and asked that she can see the High Eunuchs. The only problem now was Suzaku.

"Nunnally," she looked up to see Suzaku walk onto the balcony overlooking the dance.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a false sweet tone "The guest of honor should be at the main stage."

"No everyone's fine without." Suzaku said as he walked in front of Nunnally. This was his chance to find out if Nunnally had regained her memories. No one was here, there was no way she can lie about it.

"I want to talk about something with you."

"What is it?"

"You see, I want to become the knight of one."

"Wow." Nunnally didn't need to fake the surprise in her voice, the knight of one was currently held by Bismark Waldstein and no one has ever taken his position away.

"The knight of one is allowed to choose one of the Areas Britannia has conquered for him to rule over. I want Japan."

"Nunna, I lost too much. Friends and someone I love, by gaining power I never have to lose anyone else. Then the Japanese won't need Nemo." Nunnally had to keep a straight face on, Suzaku obviously knows that she was Nemo and might try to coerce her into revealing she has her memories back.

"Indirect rule, you want to make it a protector?" Nunnally asked.

"You ask this person," Suzaku said as he pulled out his phone "The new Viceroy whose coming to take care of Area 11 next week." Suzaku pressed a speed dial and brought the phone to his ear.

"I should speak to the Viceroy? I'm just a student!"

"It's Kururgi," Suzaku said as he made his way to stand just a few feet from Nunnally "Yes, she's here." Suzaku handed the phone to her and Nunnally pretended to look nervous about speaking to royalty as she put the phone on her ear.

"Hello, Nunnally?" Nunnally froze for a second as she heard the voice she was so familiar with "Nunna can you hear me? It's Lelouch, I'm coming to Area 11 to be the new viceroy." It was Lelouch, her big brother, the reason why she started this whole war with Britannia with. "Is something wrong? Nunnally it's me Lelouch, your big brother!"

Nunnally did nothing but be frozen in time as she heard the voice she missed.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Nunnally!" Lelouch yelled through the phone "Come one talk to me, it's me. Your big brother!"

Suzaku narrowed his eyes at Nunnally who couldn't talk to Lelouch _'Come one Nunnally, if your memory isn't back you won't know who he is.'_

Nunnally looked at Suzaku who was staring back at her with a glare "This is my little sister right?" Lelouch asked which jolted Nunnally back to the present _'I can't do this, I can't lie to Lelouch. But if I tell him the truth then I'll be revealing myself to Suzaku.' _

She saw Rolo to the side as he held up five fingers and activated his geass. "Good work," Nunnally said as she turned to face Rolo "Keep him like that."

"Hurry," Rolo said "Don't forget the time limit."

"Of course," she brought back the phone to her ear and smiled as said "Lelouch it's me."

"Nunnally it's really you!"

"Yeah it is, but right we have to act like we don't know each other. Just follow what I do."

"What? Why?"

"I'm gonna get you," she looked back at Rolo and saw she had 2 seconds left. She had to talk fast "Until I do, I love you big brother."

"Nunnally wait-" Lelouch said as he was cut off as Rolo's geass ended and Nunnally turned back to Suzaku with a pleasant smile on her face and said "You must be confused, that's correct, I'm just a student."

Suzaku looked at Nunnally as she answered Lelouch _'You haven't gotten your memories back Nunnally.'_

"I'm sorry," Lelouch said "When I heard you were close with Suzaku I jumped to conclusions."

"It's okay," Nunnally said as Rolo went back down "It's an honor for me to talk with a prince."

"Could I talk to Suzaku?"

"Of course your majesty." Nunnally gave the phone back to Suzaku with a smile on her face though deep down she wanted to tell Lelouch that she was fine and at Ashford though she knew if she did that Suzaku will bring her back to the emperor and kill her.

"I'm sorry Lelouch," Suzaku said as he brought the phone to his ear "I didn't mean to cause a misunderstanding."

"It's all alright. She seems so much like Nunnally that I thought she was her. I'll see you when I get to Area 11." Lelouch hanged up the phone.

* * *

"Don't underestimate her," Guilford said as they talked about the protection for Prince Lelouch "This is Nemo we're talking about."

"Such a cowardly response," said a man with orange hair "They call you the spearhead of the empire. Fortunately Viceroy Lelouch has me for protection so you are no longer needed."

"But general, Nemo is.."

"Dead. Nemo is dead. The Nemo now is just using her name. Princess Cornelia would be upset with you for your fear of this imposter."

"Speaking of regret," everyone turned to see Earl Ashplund and Cecile make their to them "Sorry we're late but fixing the Lancelot took longer than expected."

"Lloyd," Guilford said as the blue haired man stopped in front of him "It's been awhile."

"Oh yes," Llyod said "That's because I'm working under little Charlie."

"I hope you don't the emperor." said the general clearly displeased with the mans manners.

"His sorry," Cecile said as she turned to Llyod "Llyod please."

"Did I say something wrong?" Cecile honestly didn't know why she worked with him, most of the time he acted childish and had no manners towards royalty.

"You haven't changed," said Guilford "As for the item.."

"Yes," Cecile said "It's coming here through Prince Schneizel."

"It's nice having the Second Prince to call on isn't it?" Llyod said as the general looked at them with disdain.

_'I can't believe it,' _thought the general _'The Prodigal Aristocrat is Lord Kururugi's guardian. He better not have something up his sleeve to hurt the new Viceroy'_ the general looked at the vehicle which was protected with guns, canons, and knightmares since Prince Lelouch was in the gardens.

* * *

Inside Lelouch couldn't comprehend what happened. Suzaku had called saying a close friend was there and he assumed her meant Nunnally. He was overjoyed when he heard her voice but it was quickly replaced by heartache and sadness when she said they had to act like total strangers.

_'Did Suzaku lie?' _Lelouch thought as he tried to process what was happening _'About my own sister!? Did something happen between them? Did they_ fight?'

* * *

That night as news station were reporting about the new viceroy and the Chinese Federation Nunnally was sitting in the secret basement under the school, listening to C2 report and staring at the origami crane Lelouch made. It was the last one she got before he was kidnapped and her memories erased and rewritten.

"Lelouch is the new viceroy," C2 said which brought Nunnally back to the present "Are you gonna fight him?"

"Me?," Nunnally said "Fight Lelouch. Your kidding right?"

"So your going to leave him alone?"

"No," Nunnally knew that the Black knights would want her to do something about it, but she couldn't. It was her brother! The very reason this whole rebellion even started. "Though if I do he'll be used as a political tool like we were in the first place."

"Someone who is blind and crippled. Are they gonna use him then throw him away when he is no longer needed?" The thought brought anger to Nunnally as she clenched her fists.

"I'm doing this to keep that from happening!" Nunnally snapped at C2 "He's the very reason why I formed the Black knights, why I became Nemo!"

"I know that your brother is your reason for existing."

"I want to create a world where he can live in peace! To do that I have to destroy Britannia!" She slammed her fists on the table. She didn't care how long it took just that the end result would be a peaceful world for Lelouch "V2. Is he in the homeland?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he was your father's first ally, and his cheap confederate."

"Confederate?" She didn't know her father even had a confederate.

"He and you father made a pact before."

* * *

As the make-shift Avalon carrying Lelouch to Area 11 was flying through the skies the Black knights appeared out of the blue.

"The object of this mission," Nemo said as they made their way to the Avalon "Is to capture of the Viceroy. I want him alive and unharmed. Clear?"

"Yes." Shouted the Black knights as helicopters came out, ready to defend the Viceroy. Smoke filled the air as the helicopters came near and Tohdoh came down and destroyed a canon attached to the ship.

"Impossible," said the general "Their on top of us?" He asked as more units landed on the roof of the ship. More units hit the escort ship and the general was becoming worried, he knew that they were here to capture Prince Lelouch though they couldn't fire because the shields were up and it would at least an hour before more units can come to help.

The Black knights stared at the incoming knightmare, they were sure the front was Lord Guilford. The ships surrounding the main one were already down but the main one still had the shields up so it was impossible to get through.

"I don't need flight to do this." shouted Kallen as she blasted at Guilford.

* * *

"Now that every obstacle is clear," Nunnally said as she typed in the code. She knew that Lelouch was in the gardens since there were many guards leading to it "I can-" she was cut off as the doors opened and she saw her brother dressed in royal clothes for the first time in years. Inside her mask Nunnally smiled as she saw her brother in the center of the gardens.

He was wearing clothes she hadn't seen him wear since they left for Japan, his wheelchair had been changed too to one that was black and gold and seemed more nicer than the one he was using back in Ashford.

"Viceroy Lelouch," said a guard as he stared in the screen before him showing him that Nemo was in the gardens with the Viceroy "It's Nemo. I have-" he was cut off as a guard under geass shot him in the back along with the other guard.

"Nemo," Lelouch said "Have you come to kill me as well?" Nunnally stopped in front of him a few feet away she had to control herself from running to him and hugging him. "Like you killed my brother Clovis and sister Euphemia? If you are let me just say what you are doing is wrong."

"It's Britannia that is wrong," Nunnally said as the ship was hit and it shaked "Your father believes that might is right. Do you approve?"

"Well," Lelouch didn't know how to answer that. He knew what his father was doing is wrong but...

"They are using you." Nemo said.

"Are you saying that they sent me, a blind crippled boy, to win over the people's sympathy? Your wrong, I asked them to sent me to Area 11."

Inside the mask Nunnally couldn't believe what she heard, she had assumed that Lelouch was sent here so that the people will like him cause they saw him as a weak. She didn't think Lelouch would _want _to come here.

"You wanted to come here?" Nemo asked, a bit of surprise was in her tone.

"Yes," Lelouch answered "I think that with a peaceful approach the can be more peaceful, like my sister's plan. That why I want to restart Euphie's plan for the Special Administrative Zone of Japan." Nunnally was even more shocked and worried now, she knew that the Black knights would want her to kill Lelouch if his plan was ever carried out since the people would look at him the same way they did Euphie, though some would still be afraid that it might lead to another massacre.

"You'd restart!?" Nemo said.

"Nemo, can you help me rebuild it?" Lelouch stretched out his hand at her and the image brought back Euphie doing the same thing before Nunnally's geass went out of control, she took a step back at the sight. "People can start over, please help me rebuild it."

* * *

Outside as the exchange between Lelouch and Nemo happened Suzaku started the Lancelot, he was torn. He knew that Nemo would come for Lelouch eventually he just didn't know if it was an imposter or Nunnally.

"Starting search for his wheelchair beacon," said Cecile after they installed the flight system and told him how to get on board and save Lelouch before Nemo can kidnap him or kill him "Starting ECM signal noise clean-up. Sending layout of the ships interior."

"Confirming data link," Suzaku said as a map of the ship appeared on his screen. "Submit the Viceroy's location ASAP."

"Lancelot Conquista launching."

"Launch." Suzaku said as he flew into the air, and oned the flight system.

"Kallen," Suzaku said as he shot at her knightmare "I have to save Lelouch. Nothing else is more important right now." Kallen fell off the ship as soon as he blasted his Hadron Canon at her.

"Suzaku," Gino said as the new Guren Mk-II, now able to fly, blasted a Hadron Canon at Lord Guildofrd destroying the knightmare "Get to the Viceroy."

"Be careful," Suzaku warned Gino and Anya "That's the pilot who beat Lord Jeremiah."

"You mean orange boy," Gino said as he transformed the Tristan in flight mode and headed for the knightmare who blocked his attack "She's as good as the knights of the rounds."

"Will see," Anya said as she prepared her Hadron Canon and aimed it at the Guren "What's with the knightmare" Anya asked as the Guren left to find Nemo after it had blasted at them in wide range.

"Don't know," Gino answered "But it's all on the pilot not the machine."

Suzaku turned around and saw Kallen advancing towards the ship "Kallen why are you coming back?" Suzaku asked himself "Is Nemo already on the ship?"

"Suzaku," he looked to see Cecile's face in the corner of his screen just as Kallen had hit him "We've located the Viceroy, he's in the garden. Hurry, you only have 47 seconds before the ship crashes into the water."

"Don't worry," he said "I'll save him." He attacked at Kallen and flew away from her and headed for the gardens. "No time," he said "I'll have to use Corne Luminous Cone." he activated it and hoped it worked.

* * *

Back at the gardens the ship began to shake even more and yet Nemo and Lelouch never wavered from their spot.

_'What now?' _Nunnally thought to herself _'I can't reveal who I am and I can't take him by force, it might bring back some bad memories and traumatize him' _Her thoughts were cut off as she heard an explosion and looked up to see the Lancelot break through the ceiling and air began to suck the plants out. "No." She screamed as she ran to Lelouch who was holding onto his wheelchair trying not to be sucked away from all the wind.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled as he saw him and Nemo run towards him "Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled as he heard his friend.

"Come with me!" Nunnally yelled as she ran towards her brother only to be sucked away by the wind and saw Suzaku land down in front of Lelouch and scoop him up. "Lelouch," Suzaku said as he scooped him up and activate the shield protecting both of them "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Lelouch said with a smile. _'Lelouch'_ Nunnally thought as she watched them fly away.

They were far away when the ship exploded and Lelouch heard a cry "BIG BROTHER!" He turned his head in the direction of the voice that he swore was Nunnally's...

* * *

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of Lelouch's inauguration as the new Viceroy. The media had recorded it live as he arrived and met with Suzaku. Nunnally's mind was in a whirlwind as she watched it. Ever since the Black knights tried to kidnap him there were guards constantly watching him, when he met Suzaku they were in a little circle and there were more guards around them. She knew that Suzaku would protect him, like she nearly asked him to a year ago, Nunnally was happy that her brother was protected, even if he was being protected from her.

"What's wrong Nunna?" Milly asked as Nunnally stopped the video and looked at everyone "You seem so down."

"Nothing," She said with a smile "I couldn't sleep. I'm super excited for the class trip." Everyone was preparing about for it, they were excited and claimed that it was the perfect time to relax ever since the Black knight returned. Nunnally agreed with them too, she needed to get away from everything. She needed to get away from the stress of the Black knights, Suzaku, and even Lelouch.

_'Everyone please proceed to auditorium. The inauguration for the new Viceroy is about to begin.'_ Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to the auditorium.

"Good morning everyone," Lelouch said as he read from a braille book on his lap. Suzaku and a blonde haired woman with her hair in a bun and a serious look on her face beside him "I am Lelouch Vi Britannia of the royal family and seventeenth in line for the imperial throne. I will be assuming the post of Viceroy for Area 11 due to unfortunate death of Duke Calares. Since I am unable to see or walk I will be depending on all of you to help me help you."

"How can he be Viceroy?" Rivalz asked Shirley "His got to be about the same age as you and me."

"His a prince Rivalz," Shirley said as Nunnally watched them talk about her brother and their forgotten friend and crush from her place "Some rules don't apply to him."

"I know this might be unexpected," Lelouch continued as he closed the book "But I want to restart something my sister, the late Princess Euphemia, had wanted. I want to restart the Special Administrative Zone of Japan."

Inside the Viceroy's palace the nobles attending were in shock even Suzaku. He knew that by doing this Lelouch has already made himself a target for the Black knights.

"Like what Euphemia said," Lelouch continued as he ignored the whispers of the nobles "The zone will be a place where Britannians and Numbers will be treated equally. Elevens will be allowed to call themselves Japanese again. I know a tragic misunderstanding occurred in the zone before but I believe that the attempt to build the zone was not a mistake. Those of you who are in the Black knights I humbly ask that you help me recreate the zone. If we accept the mistakes that we made than we'll be able to create a peaceful world."

Rolo looked over to see how Nunnally was taking the news but turned to look at the door as she walked away.

* * *

Suzaku wheeled Lelouch away from the nobles and the platform as they started to talk about the zone. None wanted to restart since they thought that treating the Numbers like equals was absurd.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said as they entered a secluded hallway "You surprised me. I didn't think anyone would want to restart the Special Administrative Zone of Japan." Which was true, after Euphie's death it seemed that no one, not even the Elevens, wanted to create something like that in fear that it'll lead to another massacre.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said "What Euphie wanted, before the massacre, it wasn't wrong."

"No, I can honestly tell you that it wasn't Euphie who was wrong." Lelouch knit his eyebrows together as he tried to analyze what Suzaku just said.

* * *

Nunnally sat on a train on the way to the Tokyo Tower. She had gone out of the gym after Lelouch had announced his plans. She didn't want to think about what the Black knights would want her to do about it. She knew that they would object strenuously and would want her to kill him like she did to Euphie.

She looked up and saw two kids looking out the Settlement. They brought back memories of how she and Lelouch would look out the window whenever they were going somewhere. She looked at the wanted picture of Nemo and sighed. _'I'm not needed anymore,' _Nunnally thought as she looked to the ground _'Nemo isn't needed anymore.' _She pulled out her phone as it rang and looked at the caller ID. **Q-1 **it said. She hanged up and broke her phone in half then threw it out the window. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

* * *

"So the kid viceroy wants to restart what Princess Massacre Euphemia started." Tamaki said as they sat inside the Black knights boat. They had all watched the inauguration and became angered when Prince Lelouch wanted to start the SAZ again.

"No Japanese would want to join or sign-up for it." Ohgi said.

"Not after they lured them in with false hope and promises of a better tomorrow then killing all of them."

"So what now?" Mirami said from his place on the desk.

"We'll have a showdown with them then," Tamki answered.

"How?" Ohgi said as he looked to Tamaki "They only knightmare we have is the Guren."

"Yes but we have Nemo." everyone turned to look at Lady Kaguya as she entered the room wearing something entirely different "Where's Nemo? I would've thought she'd be here to greet her best friend!" Kaguya said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Maybe she found a new best friend." Tamaki said. Everyone panicked and told Kaguya it wasn't true but she simply smiled at them. "It's okay," Kaguya said as everyone calmed down "I know the Nemo can get lonely sometimes. Being in hiding can do that to a person. Though she could've at least sent me a letter, she didn't try to contact me at least once during my stay in the Chinese Federation," she turned to look at C.C. who hadn't said a word at all "I suppose I should thank you. I've heard that you've stayed with Nemo in the past year." She held out her hand to the green haired girl who looked surprised before shaking the her hand "You Kallen," Kaguya said as she held onto C2's hand and grabbed Kallens and held it with her's and C.C.'s "Were all together. Nemo's three best friends!"

* * *

Nunnally stared at the ground as the train neared the station. She used her geass on the passengers so that they would leave her alone in her compartment.

She wasn't paying attention her surroundings cause her mind was so jumbled. She didn't know what to do. She knew that the Black knights would want her to do something about Lelouch's plan but she couldn't bare the thought. Lelouch was the reason she started the whole rebellion but know that he has the resources to create the world she wanted for and the fact that he wanted it to, it seemed that the Black knights and Nemo weren't needed.

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia of the royal family and..." Nunnally looked up to see the video of Lelouch's inauguration playing on the screen. She stood up as she stared at her brother's face, it had been zoomed in to show only his face. She backed out of the train as it stopped and the doors opened, she didn't need this. She didn't need to watch the video again. Watching it just brought up the thoughts of what the Black knights would want her to do, she was already torn on what to do. Should she follow what the Black knights wanted? or what Lelouch wanted?

She was too busy staring at her brothers face to notice that she had already bumped into a bunch of people and that some were looking at her like she was nuts.

Newspapers and posters fell as Nunnally bumped into a man. She looked down to see that it all had pictures of her brother with saying in cursive writing 'LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA' Nunnally looked up to see that the train station had put up tons of posters of the same but on a larger scale. It was like Britannia was teasing her, teasing her that her brother was so close yet so far.

The Sandy haired girl ran as fast as she can, not caring who she bumped into. She just needed to get out of there.

* * *

Lelouch sat in his wheelchair as his father talked all the way from Pendragon. Suzaku had left him in the careful hands of Alicia Lohmeyer who was right behind him.

"Why Lelouch?" his father asked him "Tell me why you wanted to be sent to Area 11 even after learning that Nemo had returned?"

"Because," Lelouch answered "Ever since I became blind and crippled I've lived under the protection of my little sister Nunnally. I may not know where she is but I know that she had to grow up very fast to protect me, and I don't want to repay that by making a wrong choice. I want to make her happy and I know that wherever she is she's watching me."

* * *

Kallen looked at the mask in her hands. The mask that had caused pain and suffering to millions of people for the sole purpose of creating a peaceful world. She had seen Nunnally at the Tokyo Tower and the young girl had a bit of a melt down. Kallen thought that it was about Lelouch and the pressure of what the Japanese would want her to do.

"The mask isn't as light as it seems," Kallen turned around to look at C2 who had just entered the room "Whoever wears it bears the fate of not only the people of Area 11 but of the whole world."

"Yeah, but someone has-" "This is the Britannian military," Kallen was cut off as a was echoed throughout the whole ship "Your ships registry and course are unknown. Stop at once. We will conduct a force inspection."

Kallen dropped the mask and ran to Tohdoh "They found us." she said as she approached him.

"Everyone has ten minutes to disarm and line up on the deck."

* * *

"Oh yeah," Nunnally said as she and Rolo stood at the entrance of the empty school. Rolo had found her at and coaxed her out of her melt down. "Everyone went on the school trip."

"Should we follow them?" Rolo asked Nunnally.

"No. I could use some peace and quiet to myself." She looked up to see fireworks erupt into the sky in magnificent colors "Whose firing?" She knew that everyone had wanted to go on the trip and since the school was deserted no one else could be here.

The exiled princess ran to the roof and saw Milly, Shirley, and Rivalz surrounded by fireworks and lighting them up. "Hey Nunna," Milly said as she and Shirley stood up and saw her "Light some up, we have plenty left over from the festival."

"What are you guys doing here?" Nunnally asked "Why aren't you with the others on the school trip?"

"We didn't want to go," Rivalz said as a firework erupted into the sky "We knew that you'd probably be moping around here in school and we didn't want to have fun while your all sad."

"Yeah," Milly said as she and Shirley neared her "Vacations aren't about where you spend them it's who you spend them with."

"Exactly." Shirley said. Nunnally looked at what was in Shirley's hand and saw a blue origami crane "Where did you get that?" Nunnally said as she pointed at the crane she was holding.

"Oh this?" Shirley said as she lifted crane a bit higher "It's suppose to make wishes come true so I made one. For some strange reason I can't remember who taught me this."

"What did you wish for Shirley?"

"It already came true. I wished to fire firework with everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, Kallen, Suzaku, and Nina."

"And it goes without saying you and Rolo too." said Milly. Nunnally relaxed as she imagined everyone here again, even Arthur. Before becoming Nemo those were some of her happiest memories.

_'A long time ago,' _Nunnally thought _'Suzaku, Lelouch, and I talked about something. We talked about what happiness would be if it had a physical form. I think Suzaku said it would look like glass and his reasoning made sense. I think he said that even if you don't notice it, it's still there you just have to change how you look at it. A gentle world is so much closer, even we're all separated' _Nunnally didn't know that she had started to cry. Until Milly said "Nunna are you starting to cry? I knew that you were a big old softy!"

The young girl wiped away the tears and smiled at them "You are right. I promise that I'll launch fireworks with you someday, we'll do it here."

* * *

"Q1 do you hear me? Q1?!" Everyone looked shocked as they heard Nemo's voice over the speakers. They had escaped the boat and used the submarine to evade the military, sadly the military was being manned by Suzaku Kururugi and he had ordered for a bunch of missiles and soldiers to go into the ocean to try and find them.

"These are you instruction," Nemo said "50 degrees downtrim, head for point L14. Crashdive full ahead. Fire every torpedo to detonate ahead. Set the detonators for forty seconds."

"What?" Ohgi said "But there's nothing in front of us."

"Then fire the torpedo's," Kaguya said as everyone looked at her "What choice to we have? We have to trust Nemo."

"Once everything is secured," Nemo said as the torpedo's fired "Everyone must brace for shock."

Everyone held onto to something as the submarine shook a bit and air rose from the sea floor. The enemy was lost in the bubbles and the forces that were down were lost or hit with torpedo's.

"Suzaku look at this," Gino said as his and Anya's knightmare surveyed the damage "This is beyond calling reinforcements. Take whatever units is left and go after the Black knights."

"IT'S NEMO!" The three knights of the round looked in front of them and saw the Vincent was carrying Nemo in it's hand and was heading straight for them, everyone immediately raised their weapons and pointed at her.

"Nobody shoot!" Nemo shouted "Shoot me and you'll be disobeying your lords wishes. I accept the offer that viceroy Lelouch has offered me. I will join the Japan Special Zone."

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
